


Tater tots and hand holding

by robotkinks



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotkinks/pseuds/robotkinks
Summary: Eddie Brock and Venom now bonded after the whole LIFE and Carlton Drake fiasco are coming to terms with their new needs and the situation it has thrown them into, both coping on completely different levels to it all.A collection of short fics that all tie in together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a very *very* long time, I plan on writing more Venom/Eddie stuff and adding onto this fic with more chapters in the future.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The contents of the now upturned shopping bag spilled across the counter, a mish mash of randomly assorted foodstuffs including but not limited to tater tots, chocolates and various meats. They all looked good, all making that hunger that always sat in him now brought to the forefront of his brain.

 

**_Eddie, tots first._ **

 

“Can I cook them this time?” He really wanted to cook at least _something_ tonight before he ends up shoveling them into his mouth hole like every other night.

 

**_Yes but be quick._ **

 

Moody. But he could agree, just staring at the tots as Eddie tipped them out onto a baking tray and wiggled the tray a bit to get them at least somewhat flat was making him consider eating them as-is. But he shoved them into the oven anyway- not before snagging one off the tray and crunching down onto the frozen potato tot as he sets the timer and turns it on.

 

“Meat later?” He asks, seemingly to thing air.

 

**_We don’t like dead things._ **

 

“Yeah but you’ll have to make do won’t you? Because I’m not going out every night just so you can have your fill of brain juice, bud.” That makes the symbiote inside him bristle, annoyed at the fact that their host isn’t too keen on going out and helping to kill and consume some people.

 

Eddie could feel his symbiote at times, like a pressure at the back of his skull or a slight tightness to his breath and a heaviness to his chest, the more Venom took control of his body the more fuzzy things got, like static from a tv. He could still feel what was going on and was conscious but his control was sluggish, like trying to move through thick mud.

 

Now Venom simply sat in the pit of his chest, a weight upon his diaphragm unhappy with the refusal of fresh things.

 

**_Your body says otherwise_ **.

 

And Venom was right, just because he refused tonight doesn’t mean he can refuse every night, because Venom did _need_ to munch down on some pretty unsavory stuff if Eddie didn’t want his own body cannibalized for the sake of keeping Venom healthy. He mused things over in his head as he put the other food away, trying to keep his apartment at least somewhat tiddy among the mess that it still was from their time dealing with Carlton Drake’s men.

 

**_Not hard to fix, Eddie._ **

 

“Some things yeah I guess, but other things cost money, which I don’t have.” He was tempted to grab another tater tot. Though at this point they would just be cold and mushy on the inside. So he resigned himself to staring at them through the oven window, Venom seemed to agree with this because he could feel him pool upon his skin, a weird sensation as Venom literally seeped from the pores of his neck.

 

**_Make it go faster. We’re hungry._ **

 

“We can’t make it go faster unless you want the outside burnt and the inside not cooked, so we’re waiting.” Venom had manifested himself a little face, white eyes and a row of sharp teeth among the goop that resided upon his shoulder and over the hoodie.

 

**_Not goop._ **

 

“Yes, goop.” Eddie stood and turned away from the oven, not wanting to figuratively watch paint dry but Venom seemed more than happy to do just that. He could feel the symbiote move along his neck and shoulder, a slightly cool slick feeling as it stuck to his skin.

 

It was weird having another voice in his head he could admit, like having a second conscious. A more morally skewed conscious but a second one nevertheless.

 

**_Goop that thinks of your organs as a snack._ **

 

“Let’s just watch some TV and get off the topic of my organs, huh?” It made him nervous when Venom spoke about eating him, especially knowing the fact that at one point he was eating him, technically. He slid over the back of the couch, slumping into the chair as he rubbed his hand against his face, “Remote?” Venom didn’t respond verbally- telepathically? Psychically? But they did reach for the remote with a few tendrils, dragging it into Eddie’s open palm. “Anything you’re in the mood for tonight while we wait for the food?”

 

Venom grumbled inside them, not pulling the tendrils back into Eddie’s skin but lacing them around his hand.

 

**_Food Network._ **

 

“That doesn’t revolve around food.”

 

**_… Fucking skin-suit. Youtube._ **

 

“Better, tapeworm.”

 

**_Take it back!_ **

 

“Tapeworm?”

 

**_Yes! We are not a parasite!_ **

“But I’m a skin-suit? It works both ways, buddy.”

 

**_No, you’re perfect host. Much more than skin-suit, you’re a skin-ferrari compared to all these basic ass sedans._ **

 

“Perfect host huh? Except you were just threatening to eat my organs not just a few minutes ago?” Eddie’s amused more than attacked as he flicks through the channels on his tv, ending up onto youtube before letting Venom take over, that fuzziness radiating up his arm as his hand is controlled by the symbiote.

 

Venom shifted inside of him, clearly amused as well with the jabs they were taking at each other.

 

**_Would never eat your organs on purpose, Eddie._ **

 

“Just on accident.”

 

**_Only ever on accident. We didn’t know if you were going to throw us out, we couldn’t take chances and let ourselves be weak._ **

 

Like it’s a perfectly normal thing just eating people’s organs. Though Eddie does feel touched that Venom _only_ ate part of his organs then because he was more or less afraid for his life.

 

**_Yes, we didn’t know if our next host would of accepted us at all._ **

 

“But you didn’t need another host did you?”

 

**_We fixed your organs, you should be thankful._ **

 

“Well thank _you_ for reversing what you did in the first place.” Eddie wasn’t really paying attention to whatever Venom had chosen on the TV, he knew Venom was which was all that mattered.

 

The only alone time he got now really was when Venom was concentrating on other things, he could feel that distance as Venom became preoccupied, only noticeable as being in him via the weight in his chest and the tendrils that were still wrapped around his hand.

 

It hadn’t even been a month after Carlton Drake and Eddie was still getting his life back together, his apartment was still a mess and he was still hiding Venom from Anne.

 

Thinking about Anne hurt, pulled at his heart strings as he imagined her at home with Dan in the comfort of their old house. He wasn’t jealous just- nostalgic. He liked Dan, he wasn’t a bad guy, Venom on the other hand didn’t trust him which was reasonable considering Dan put them through an MRI at one point.

 

**_Eddie.._ **

 

It seemed he had drifted into sleep, not focusing on the tv and languishing in his thoughts, Eddie was perpetually tired these days and found it easy to just fall asleep wherever he was.

 

“Mm? I’m up.” He grunted, sitting up properly and shaking his head, “Tots done?” he asks idly, though he knew the answer was yes by how eager Venom was inside of him and there was only a faint burning smell in his apartment.

 

**_Yes, the tater tots have been beeping._ **

 

Oh yeah, the timer. He had set it so that he wouldn’t forget, but apparently he did anyway.

 

**_We let you sleep._ **

 

“Why?”

 

**_You’re tired, body needs rest. But we need food before we rest again._ **

 

“So thoughtful of you for not letting the apartment burn down around us.”

 

**_Like we would let that happen to you, we would of gotten your body to safety._ **

 

“Like some kind of weird ventriloquist puppeteering my sleeping body through the apartment window?”

 

**_Yes except we don’t have a hand in your ass._ **

 

“You’re not actually _in_ my ass, are you?”

 

**_No. Do you want us to be?_ **

 

That made Eddie splutter just as he pulled open the door of the oven after rising from the couch, that slightly burnt smell further filling his nostrils. Gross, but he knew Venom wouldn’t care. Extra crispy they were now, that’s all.

 

“No- I- no, let’s just eat? Eat first, talk about our ass later.” He produces a clean plate from the cupboard and afer grabbing the tray from the oven with an oven mitt and dumps all the cooked potato tots onto the plate. “Just let them cool down a bit would ya? Last time I got to cook them you went straight in and I couldn’t feel my mouth _for three days_ . All the skin peeled off the inside of my mouth it was fucking _gross_ man.” He could feel that insistent pull as Venom pooled himself into Eddie’s arm, eager to reach for the tater tots and shovel them into their mouth multiple at a time. Though there was a part of Venom that was still physical, wrapped around his free hand that Eddie had not been using, a small comforting presence.

 

**_We could fix it, stop it from happening._ **

“You can do that? If you can do that why didn’t you do that last time?!”

 

**_You didn’t ask._ **

 

“What the fuck Venom?!”

 

**_You didn’t complain about it, much._ **

 

“Asshole.”

 

**_Pussy._ **

  



	2. Chapter 2

They fell into a sort of routine, Eddie would canvas for work during the day whilst also making semi-frequent stops at whatever convenience store was closest to them for midday snacks and Venom would take over at night, either amusing themself with the TV and itself seemingly infinite channels or on a rarer occurrence when Eddie allowed it, prowled the streets whilst manifested physically as the suit coating Eddie’s body, looking for some bad guy to munch down on to sate the symbiote.

 

This was one of those nights where they eagerly sort out nefarious activities, muggings, kidnappings, robberies. Even though Eddie didn’t want to eat these people, he could at least make rules on which people they would eat, only people doing bad things, hurting others. Eating innocents was a no go.

 

These nights Eddie was just along for the ride, a passenger in the backseat as Venom controlled them. Going from rooftop to rooftop in the bad part of town, finding shifty shit wasn’t hard to do.

 

**_Close your eyes Eddie._ **

 

Venom was at least thoughtful, knowing how stomach churning this stuff made him as he dropped from the roof of a building down into an alleyway where two men had cornered a woman, both brandishing knives thought one of them was already rifling through her purse, looking for any valuables she might have.

 

Eddie didn’t need to be told twice, even though he couldn’t really see, with Venom covering his face with their own body he could still sense things and almost in a way see through Venom’s eyes.

 

 **_“Not very nice stealing from people.”_ ** Venom hissed out loud, not just a voice in his head and Eddie got the feeling that the two men must of been terrified seeing a massive black humanoid standing before them, a fucking long tongue and numerous rows of sparkling white teeth.

 

“H-hey man why don’t you go mind your own business?!” One of the men shouted at Venom, waving the knife at them even while the other man dropped the woman’s purse and attempted to make a run for it.

 

Venom wasn’t going to let them go easily however and it was no task at all to subdue the men, breaking bones with an audible crunch and silencing their screams quickly, no point in alerting even more people to this commotion, whatever way they might of been defending themselves Eddie didn’t feel at all, even through Venom.

 

 **_“Look away.”_ ** The symbiote warned the woman who for all Eddie could tell did as told because Venom took no time in consuming the bodies of the men, head first. It was nauseating to him feeling it, feeling that hunger lessen inside himself and hearing Venom crunch and munch down on their bones, ripping tendons and being as sloppy as ever with their food.

 

It doesn’t take him long though to dispatch of the bodies and Venom seems pleased or at least sated for now.

 

**_Can look now._ **

 

That was when Eddie felt comfortable opening his eyes so to say, to see the woman turned away from them, shaking with her hands upon her ears. There was blood on the floor but not as much as one would imagine from two bodies. Venom, still in control of their body reached down, collecting the woman’s purse and her things after some prodding from Eddie and set it down on the dumpster lid next to her.

 

 **_“They won’t bother you again, we made sure of that.”_ ** Venom mused out loud to the woman who didn’t turn to face them, not that Eddie was surprised however, Venom was pretty terrifying to look at to most- not even considering the devouring of people either.

 

_Home, V._

 

 **_“Yes, Eddie.”_ ** The symbiote was quick to turn now, leaving the scene as rapidly as they arrived, Eddie was sure Venom could feel that nausea radiating throughout his body, that slight ill feeling and the racing of his heart. He was glad though that it went so quickly without any hitch.

 

Venom only took them halfway before dropping them down onto a discreet corner, allowing Eddie to take control of his body once more as the symbiote pooled back through his skin, resting deep in his chest like a content fat cat, practically purring, a comforting feeling to Eddie really, a familiar presence.

 

Eddie stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked, relishing in the crisp night air that filled his lungs as he tried to calm himself. He didn’t really enjoy killing people that much, but he rationalized in his head that ultimately it was for the greater good, to rid the streets of the bad and to keep Venom alive, a win-win really. Even if it was a bit gross.

 

**_Wasn’t so bad. Could of been worse._ **

 

“How could it of been worse, huh?” Eddie didn’t try to hide the fact that from the outside it would of looked like he was talking to himself considering the fact there was no one in sight to give a shit about it.

 

**_Could of been more, or we could of been too late for the woman._ **

 

That was a sobering thought, that one day they might be just a bit too late for someone who couldn’t defend themselves. “Well we’ll just have to make sure we won’t, right? And you would of been fine if there were more guys, we’ve beaten more than them before.”

 

**_You wouldn’t._ **

“Well I don’t exactly fancy myself a cannibal so no, I wouldn’t. You can survive on less anyway, so if there are more we can eat a few and leave the rest.”

 

**_Heads in one pile, bodies in the other._ **

 

“Or maybe we could just leave them attached, a wild thought right, V?”

 

**_No fun._ **

 

“Well maybe I don’t want it to look like they died from something that isn’t fucking human. For all the government and LIFE knows is you’re dead, we really can’t afford them to think you aren’t.” Venom was quiet after that for a bit, but Eddie could feel a part of them seep into his hand, wrapping themselves around it, holding it.

 

**_Maybe we just eat all the bodies. Then they won’t know._ **

 

“Not the point I’m trying to make, but I give you an A plus for effort, bud.” He removed his hand from his pocket so it would be easier to return the gesture to Venom and hold the symbiote with it. If anyone saw all they could tell was he was wearing a glove.

 

They weren’t far from home now, a few more corners to turn down and they would be back at his shitty apartment. There were a few people he passed, a cop car as well. Maybe the woman had called them up.

 

It was easy to spot somebody out of place down here especially in the middle of the night, someone who looked like they didn’t belong. Like the guy across the street walking the opposite way of him, trying to look disinterested in his surroundings and not make it obvious that he was sneaking glances of Eddie, because he could tell because Venom could see it.

 

**_He looks like an egg._ **

 

Which was true, he was bald and it was shiny under the street lights as his eyes locked with Eddie’s for a brief second before looking away and Eddie couldn’t help but pick up his pace slightly, pulling his hand still wrapped up by Venom closer to himself. “Fishy looking asshole, could he be anymore obvious about his shit?”

 

**_He could be following us._ **

 

He could be. Or scoping them out, Eddie was on edge, Venom didn’t seem to concerned about it yet from what he could feel, the symbiote still languishing by his lungs and holding his hand.

 

**_Scenic route?_ **

 

“Mm.” Eddie turned a corner into an alleyway, pulling his other hand from his pocket now as he reached the back, he had a few seconds before the man would try to follow him down it _if_ he was following them. “Scenic route.”

 

Venom didn’t have to be told twice as once again they manifested themselves as a suit for Eddie, making short time as he leapt to the rooftops, making short time across them.

 

**_You’re not well._ **

 

The symbiote was observant of course, they could feel everything Eddie felt and vice versa, “Just- nervous alright, V? I don’t want people following us around, I don’t want people finding _you_ and taking you away from me. I- I don’t want that. I mean yeah sure that guy could just be minding his own fucking business but what if he wasn’t?” He was so anxious over the whole situation it was palpable through their connection.

 

**_Then we eat him if he follows._ **

 

“We don’t eat him. We just.. Scare him, we don’t need to kill everyone we see on the street who we think is looking at us in sus ways.”

 

**_That’s what you think. We think otherwise, can’t afford to be ripped from you._ **

 

There was this.. Fear that came through their bond, a flickering of the feeling at the thought of being torn from Eddie. Being in unknown places, not knowing if Eddie was okay without them.

 

It touched Eddie feeling that. That he wasn’t the only one dependant on the other. But it was a mutual situation. “Well if we see him again, then we’ll know that it’s probably not coincidence, alright V?” Venom was still unsure, but at least they weren’t verbalizing it now.

 

“Let’s just.. Chill out here for a bit, alright? Digest your food before we do anymore vigorous exercise.” Eddie huffed out a laugh as Venom withdrew back into Eddie’s body, leaving them standing upon the rooftop of an apartment building, he still had that crippling fear of heights, the slight heart racing and clammy hands as he took a seat as close to the edge as he felt comfortable.

 

Venom helped, lacing tendrils around one of Eddie’s hands, a physical presence Eddie could ground himself with, against the chaos that was the rest of the world.

 

**_We don’t need to rest to digest. But for you, we will._ **


End file.
